Inside Their Story
by ElvenLadyOfLegolas
Summary: This is the same story as Troy. It has MAJOR SPOILERS! It is the same story, except a behind the screen sort. Better as a story than a summary.
1. chapter 1

Welcome to my o so fabulous story.  
  
Summary: Warning! MAJOR spoilers! This story is based on the movie Troy. It is the in depth story behind the great love of Achilles and Briseis. This story is the same story as that of the movie, however it is told from either Achilles or Briseis' POV.  
  
Okay, I beg of you... NO FLAMES!!!!!!  
  
Lots of love: Maria :  
  
Briseis looked around the temple. Everything seemed so serene and peace full. How could anything bad befall upon Troy? Surely the gods would never desecrate this holy city?  
  
These were the thoughts going through Briseis' mind. The upcoming war was inevitable true, yet no matter the amount of soldiers, Troy would never fall while it had its walls to protect it.  
  
Every morning, at dawn Briseis came to pray. She would pray for the safety of Troy. That the gods would bless Hector, Paris, and all the other soldiers when the time for war came.  
  
'Apollo, son of Zeus, watch over Troy. Protect us from all the harm the Greeks bestow. Let us not falter.' Over and over, she prayed for this. She could not count the amount of time she was kneeling in front of the statue praying.  
  
With Helen, the new princess of Troy, she would be protected as if she had always lived here. As a Trojan. Not a Spartan of Menaleus' wife, as a Trojan. War would be spewed over her, and Briseis knew this was not what she wanted. She knew Helen did not want this war to come to pass, however at the same time Briseis understood why she did not just go back to Menaleus. From what Briseis had hard about Menaleus, he was rude, unfaithful, and a downright brute. As a priestess she could forgive him for his sheer stupidity, but she could never forgive him for being so unfeeling to his wife. He gave her jewels and garments, true. However he never gave her the affection she got from Paris. She was never given any love, only the lust of a beast. Paris loved her, and would treasure her forever.  
  
As Briseis mulled this over, she also thought of how she would ever get through this. She knew that Hector was the best fighter there if on this side of the ocean, but there was doubt in her heart. Achilles. This name struck more fear into her heart than any other. He was supposed to be the greatest warrior the world had ever seen. He was a legend among the gods. Hector was her favorite cousin. She would not get over his death with ease.  
  
Briseis tried to expel these thoughts from her mind. Hector can defeat Achilles. He is noble, brave, and can defeat anyone if his heart is into it. He will go down in history as the hero of Troy.  
  
As she turned around she heard yelling outside of the temple, when she looked out she saw soldiers running everywhere, putting up traps, and preparing for the upcoming battle. As she looked on the horizon, she saw a sight that made her breath give way. Ships. Thousands upon thousands of ships, all coming towards Troy.  
  
'All this fighting over a woman.' She thought to herself. 'How can men become so caught up in their pride, as to fight war over a woman?'  
  
Briseis was a well-educated woman. She knew all of Greece would be coming to wage this was. This thought began to creep into her once more. She felt totally helpless. Trojan women were not permitted to do battle, so she could not fight. She didn't even have the training if she could, however at least she would feel like she had a purpose. Now, all she could do was pray.  
  
As she entered the temple again she looked up at the statue of Apollo.  
  
'Almighty Apollo, protect my cousins in battle, keep their aim true and their hearts strong.' She prayed thing over and over. As she did so she felt a tear begin to arise in her eye. 'Please, I beg of you! Let not, my dear cousins fall.'  
  
She thought of what may arise. She saw Hector with two gold coins on his eyes and Andromadae weeping for him. Or what if it was the other way around? What if Paris fell? She sees Helen, no longer upright and serene. No she was on the ground with people all around her trying to comfort her. Helen was crying and screaming for Paris.  
  
'This could never be.' She thought to herself. Now she too was crying. She could not stop. She knelt in front of the statue and wept for Apollo to look after her cousins. She would pray and pray for as long as she had to.  
  
Hours and hour later, she heard commotion on the beach. She knew that the Greeks were coming. She could feel it in her soul. The war was beginning. Now she prayed for the safety of the warriors, that they should be able to go home to their family's one last time.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around to see one of the priests there, he warned her that things were not gong well on the beach, that they should go through the secret passages back to the city.  
  
As she got up to leave she heard a commotion coming from the stairs! They were almost here! She ran to the priests, who were trying to salvage as much as they could.  
  
"They are breaking in! There is no time to collect such treasures, unless you don't treasure your lives!" She yelled. They responded by rushing toward the back door. Just as they were almost there, the doors burst open to reveal one man.  
  
'One man just made his way through the defenses!' she thought horrified. 'How can this be true?'  
  
Before she had any time to ponder this, she was thrown into a secret compartment in the wall. Before she could say anything, the priest that shoved her in closed it.  
  
'No!' she thought, 'No! Let me out!' even though she knew that she could do nothing, she wanted to be there. To die with the priests instead of hiding like a child in a wall.  
  
From behind the door she heard the shrieks and pain- ridden screams of the priests being slaughtered.  
  
'How could one man harbor such malice? How could anyone be so unmerciful as to kill unarmed priests?'  
  
She wanted to break down and cry, or better yet to go out there and make an attempt on this monsters life, however she couldn't. It seemed that she couldn't do anything but stand there.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she opened the door a little. She looked around to see that the priests were indeed dead. She also saw that there was no one there. Relief washed over her and she crept to the back. She could see the light streaming through the open door. She thought herself to be home free! Soon she would be back in the palace, taking a bath, and trying to forget all of this!  
  
However just she her foot touched the daylight, a hand grabbed her around the waist from the shadows!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Ok, that was soo my first ever cliffhanger. Lol! Help!  
  
FEEDBACK IS READTLY APPRICIATED!! Cough review cough.  
  
Lots of love Maria 


	2. chapter 2

Well thanks to all of my reviewers!!  
  
NightbirdSongbird- firstly, if you look at the category of the story is MOVIE! Not book. Ya that's what I said.  
  
THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO shinning laurel FOR BEING THE FIRST TO GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed: Lynn101 Prep Hunter aka embo Anonymous Mrs.M orliNkeira  
  
She screamed in terror.  
  
'Oh, no!' she thought. 'This is the end. I shall now see my ancestors soon.'  
  
"Now what is this?" his gruff voice said. "A pretty young priestess. I think that Achilles needs some comforting after this victory."  
  
His voice disgusted her. Not only his voice but also his stench was also overpowering. She thought to herself that if this was going to be her end that she would not have her end be as a raped priestess. She would make them kill her.  
  
She bit into the hand of the one holding her. He screamed and let go of her. She ran outside only to discover, to her horror, that there was a group of about seven more of these barbarians awaiting her. She screamed and ran the other way only to be caught by these brutes again.  
  
"You shall pay for that disobedience." He said. He punched her in the jaw, sending her careening onto the ground. She felt her lip as blood began to seep out of it. She now got herself back up and felt her arms yet again held tightly to her back.  
  
Another man came foreword; he had harsh blue eyes and looked like he had seen many years of battle. He came foreword and stroked her face. "Now," he said, "are you not a pretty one? I think you may satisfy Achilles, what say you me?"  
  
"AYE!" they all shouted.  
  
The leader grabbed her arms and dragged her through the camp. As she passed nearby tents, she noticed how many stares she was getting. All the men were staring at her. She didn't even want to think about what was going thought their minds.  
  
The leader dragged her to a tent a tad larger than the others.  
  
As he entered, she saw a man standing in the hut. He was tall. Strong build, and something about him was quite attracting to her.  
  
"The men found her hiding in the temple. I thought she'd uh...amuse you." Said Eudorus, the leader of the savage Greeks in the temple.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked before washing his face. Briseis looked at him with resentment in her eyes. She wasn't about to pleasantly make conversation with the man who had slaughtered Apollo's priests.  
  
"You killed Apollo's priests." She said. "The Sun God will have his vengeance."  
  
"What's he waiting for?" He challenged.  
  
"The right time to strike." She said. O how she wished for Apollo to strike him down on the spot.  
  
"His priests are dead and his acolyte captive...I think your god is afraid of me." Said Achilles.  
  
"Apollo is master of the Sun...there is nothing..."  
  
"Then where is he?" He cut her off.  
  
"Your nothing but a murderer," She looked at him again, "you wouldn't know anything about the gods."  
  
"I know more about the gods than your priests...I've seen them. Your royalty aren't you? Spent years talking down to men..." he bent down and smelled a lock of her hair." Yes definitely royalty. What's your name?" Briseis kept her mouth shut in defiance. As he said this he began to undo the ropes on her wrists. "Even the servants of Apollo have names."  
  
"Briseis," she said still with the same angry tone of voice.  
  
"Are you afraid Briseis?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
She just stared at him. 'He is trying to intimidate me.' She thought to herself, 'It won't work.'  
  
Just then Eudorus came in. "My, Lord, Agamemnon requests you presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory." Eudorus interrupted.  
  
"He can wait." Said Achilles responded with defiance. After taking one last look at Briseis, he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"You fought well today." Achilles said then looked to Eudorus then left.  
  
Once he go to Agamemnon's quarters, he saw that all the kings of the individual lands were there. The kings were presenting Agamemnon with gifts of praise. Once they had left Achilles spoke.  
  
"Apparently you won some victory." Said Achilles to Agamemnon once. He knew that Agamemnon didn't care about his brother's wife. Only about winning more land.  
  
"Perhaps you didn't notice, the Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning, it belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon." Said Agamemnon, knowing that he and Achilles were about to have another huge argument.  
  
"You can have the beach; I didn't come here for sand."  
  
"No you came here because you want to see your name written through the ages. A great victory was won, but that victory is not yours. Kings do not kneel to Achilles. Kings do not pay homage to Achilles," Agamemnon added arrogantly.  
  
"Perhaps the Kings were too far behind to see, the soldiers won the battle." Said Achilles. He wanted to be remembered. Not forgotten like all other hero's.  
  
"History remembers kings, not soldiers! Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments of victory on every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone!" roared Agamemnon.  
  
"Be careful King of kings. First you need the victory." Achilles said. It was more of a threat than anything. Achilles fighting gives the men hope of survival. Without Achilles they would probably fail.  
  
"Your men sacked the Temple of Apollo, yes?" asked Agamemnon.  
  
"You want the gold? Take it. Its my gift to honor your courage, take what you wish." Offered Achilles.  
  
"I already have." Agamemnon sneered. Achilles didn't like the tone in his voice. "Aphareus, Hemon..." Agamemnon called his guards. They burst came in holding Briseis. She struggled in their grips, trying to break free.  
  
"I have no argument with you brothers but if you don't release her you'll never see home again. Decide..." Achilles threatened.  
  
"Guards!" Agamemnon yelled. All of Agamemnon's guards circled Achilles, swords drawn. He could take them, he knew this. It wouldn't be a problem. In fact maybe killing these men would give him a sense of accomplishment. However just as he was about to strike, he heard the voice of Briseis yelling to him,  
  
"Stop! Too many men have died today! If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me." She said all of this with such assurance; such pleading in her voice that he could not bear to go against her wishes. He stood and put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
"Mighty Achilles...Silenced by a slave girl!" Agamemnon chuckled, "Tonight I'll have her give me a bath, and then...who knows." He smiled touching Briseis' hair with his grease-covered hands. Briseis closed her eyes. She knew that she could be back with Achilles where she would be safe (or so she hoped). However that would entail more bloodshed, which she didn't want. She would sacrifice herself to save the lives of either Achilles or the men in the room.  
  
Achilles was in a rage against Agamemnon, "Before my time is done, I will look down at your corpse and smile." With one last look to Briseis, as if waiting for her to give a signal of rescue, he stormed out of the room.  
  
Wow that was not as bad as I thought it would be.  
  
I give props to TsunamiiChild who I got most of the quotes from! Thanks sooo much. If you like this story than read Pre Ordained by TsunamiiChild.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, but I am a greedy person. I WANT MORE!!! Haha.  
  
Love  
Maria 


	3. sorry

SORRY EVERYONE I'VE BEEN AT CAMP FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!  
  
I'LL BE UPDATING ALL MY STORIES SOON PROMISE!  
  
XXX- Maria- XXX 


End file.
